ACDC0117
'ACDC0117 '''''is the main Youtube account for The Shadow Show. The Shadow Show is not the only series on this account, there are other series such as BURP MAN which ended because Nick(BURP MAN) retired. Another series is Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures, a plush sega about Sonic and Shadow. The story behind this series has nothing to do with The Shadow Show. Videos 2009 *Train Kept A rollin - Aerosmith : 11 yr. old 4 stars *oops *BIGGEST OBSTACLE 1 CHOKE EVER MY OPINION *BURP MAN *ssss *ACDC0117s Action Adventure Part 1 *LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE 2010 *about BURP MAN 2 *BURP MAN 2 *BURP MAN 3 *BURP MAN 4 Return Of BURPS *you cant get 100 or over 1ups on new super mario bros. wii *Terry #1 *Terry #2 *Terry #3 *Terry #4 *BURP MAN Theme Song *BURP MAN 5 Revenge Of BURPS *The Best Guitar Hero *BURP MAN 6 Endless BURPING *BURP MAN 7 Curse Of BURPS(Unaired) *BURP MAN 8 BURPING Outside *BURP MAN 9 Vengeance Of BURPS *BURP MAN 10 WoW *My Sister Freaks Out(ORIGINAL VIDEO) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii World 8 FINAL BOSS *Super Mario Bros. 3 the green fire flower *new super mario bros. DS final boss *NEW BURP MAN A New Begining *NEW BURP MAN 2 BURPING Outside Again *BURP MAN Old Times *Mario Party 8 LAST BOSS *NEW BURP MAN 3 On The Bus *UMM...... *NEW BURP MAN 4 God Of BURPS *NEW BURP MAN 5 Just Burps *NEW BURP MAN 6 Master Of BURPS *Fattest Man In The World SONG *NEW BURP MAN 7 Legacy Of BURPS *NEW BURP MAN 8 Spirit Of BURPS *NEW BURP MAN 9 Almost There *NEW BURP MAN 10 Ddunaj41's 5 Minute Challange *NEW BURP MAN Theme Song *Automatic BeBe Gun *BURP MAN WORLD 2 Return Of Jon *BURP MAN WORLD Return To The Past *Mario Kombat Glitch *shoutout to mtc224 *BURP MAN Behind The BURPS *BURP MAN WORLD 3 King Of BURPS *Douche Bag Shoots Lazer Beam *Lazer Duel *NEW BURP MAN Old Times *BURP MAN WORLD 4 Lord Of BURPS *BURP MAN WORLD 5 Summer Speical *SHOUTOUTS *BURP MAN WORLD 6 Back At The Bar *TAILS PLUSH *BURP MAN WORLD 7 BURPING On The Couch *BURP MAN WORLD 8 BURPING Almost All Subscribers Part 1 *BURP MAN WORLD 9 BURPING Almost All Subscribers Part 2 *BURP MAN WORLD 10 BURPING Almost All Subscribers Part 3 all done *BURP MAN 1,2,3 And 4 *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - 120 Stars Ending *Tribute To LUIGI *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - The Ultimate Test 241st Star *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Grandmaster Galaxy MENU *Super Mario Galaxy 1 - chuggaaconroy challange - space junk PC *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - The Perfect Run 242nd Star *LAZER TEST *Ghost Caught On Tape *Farting Cat Toy(ORIGINAL VIDEO) *BURP MAN FINALE *BURP MAN Memories Part 1 *BURP MAN Memories Part 2 *after SASRA(filmed only) 2011 *Year 2011 *New Editing Software *5 facts tag video(TURN IT UP) *Wukeywukey - Contest Entery *LEAVE JUSTIN BEIBER ALONE...........................nevermind *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures 2 TRAILER *after SASRA(filmed in 2010 released in 2011) *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures 2 FireBalls Rage *GoAnimate *WTF *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures 3 TRAILER *Call Of Duty Black Ops Ascension Round 35 Monkeys Gameplay *Black Ops Ascension Round 41 Gameplay fail *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures 3 Ultimate Warfare *First Person Shooter Gun Fight *Sonic And Shadows Retarded Adventures 4 The Death Of Many *Garbage Can Of Death *New Plush Series Coming Nov. 25 *The Shadow Show - Episode 1 *The Shadow Show - Episode 2 *The Shadow Show - Episode 3 Gallary Wef.jpg|Normal Icon imagesCAJ5TZH4.jpg|New Years\January Icon imagesCANP1HW1.jpg|Christmas Icon